When an archangel flirts
by Sam and Dean's Girl 1967
Summary: what happens when Alanna and Sam summon Gabriel to help bring Dean back and he starts flirting with Alanna and Sam gets jealous ( one shot )


**A/N hey guys I'm back with another one shot I don't own anyone except my oc enjoy**

Sam and I were trying to find a way to get Dean back and we had tried everything except for one thing and I knew Sam would hate the idea but it was our last resort." _Sam I know you're not going to like this but we could_ _su_ _mmon Gabriel"._ I said slamming the book shut and throwing it on the table. " _No way Alanna_ th _ere's no way in hell I'm going to ask that thing for help after everything he's done"._ Sam said defensively. " _Look Sam I know you don't like this but we don't have a choice we've tried everything Sam but he's our last chance please just trust me on this will you"._ I said sympathetically giving him a kiss on the cheek knowing he's gonna have to agree wether he wants to or not." _Ok fine you win Alanna let's get this over with then"._ He said with a sigh. As soon as Gabriel appeared all of his attention was focused on me. He curved his lips into a flirty smirk as he moved a few steps closer to greet me." _Miss me already, sugar cube"._ He said to me. " _In your dreams, hot wings"._ I shot back but my smile was equally as playful as his smirk. Gabe's laughter echoed between the two of us until it stopped when Sam cleared his throat loudly interrupting him." _Do ya mind, Sasquatch I'm trying to have a conversation here"." That's not why Alanna and I summoned you here for."_ Sam said, his mouth forming into a frown _." We need..."_ Gabriel cut him off before he could finish his sentence. " _Lemme guess; a favor? well the answer is no, stretch.Im an archangel not a genie"._ He said. He raised his right hand fingers in position ready to snap. Just like that he'd be gone leaving Sam and I with absolutely no chance of saving Dean."WAIT". I said. He stopped and raised his eyebrows at me." _Come on Gabey.We wouldn't have summoned you if we weren't so desperate. you're our last resort to save Dean"._ He sighed running a hand though his honey golden hair." _Fine I'll help you but under one condition, you have to let me take you out to dinner sugar lips"._ Gabriel's request shocked Sam to his core there was no way in hell he was going to let the girl he's in love with go out to dinner with that angel. He began stuttering about how I didn't have to do this, that he'd find another way because he's in love with you and didn't want to see you with anyone else except for him,but I had already said yes before he could get his fist sentence out. I snapped my head towards Sam at neck breaking sped when I heard him say he was in love with me. _" Did y-you just s-say you're in l-love with me."_ I questioned unsure if I heard him wrong. He looked at me shyly blushing slightly." _Y-yes I'm in love with you and Im jealous that he gets to take you out to dinner but when I suggest me and you go out you always reject me"._ I cut him off by jumping Into his arms with him barley catching me but griping me tightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with all the passion I had been holding in. I was the one to break the kiss when my chest started to burn due to the lack of oxygen." _I'm in love with you to ya big dummy I wasn't actually going to have dinner with Gabe I just wanted to make you jealous and I can see it worked". " Wait so you don't have feelings for Gabriel"._ He said unsure." _No he actually helped me set this up he told me you had feelings for me but I didn't believe him so he said he'd prove it to me and now I owe him a big back of lollipops"." Well I'm outta here guys tell me when your ready for my assistants"_ And with a snap of his fingers Gabriel was gone. _"Well im glad he showed you then because I don't think I would have been able to tell you what I feel about you". " I am too and bye the way your cute when you're jealous"._ I said giggling. He smiled one of his award winning full dimpled smile before kissing me again.

 ** _So what'd y'all think was it good should I continue posting more one shots or no leave me some reviews on what you think_** ** _Always keep fighting ~ Alanna_**


End file.
